Sunset
by Kat.Mellark
Summary: Depois de Breaking Dawn, a história de amor entre Jacob e Renesmee tem de continuar. Contada pelo ponto de vista do Jacob, a vida dos dois não será fácil enquanto ele tiver um pai doente para tratar e Renesmee tiver de viajar para escapar aos Volturi.
1. Cap I: A Felicidade Inalcançável

**Esta é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem :) Já tenho a história praticamente completa, mas queria saber opiniões antes de continuar a publicar, por isso, reviews por favor :)**

**Passa-se depois do Breaking Dawn, e escrevi-a principalmente porque detestei o fim do livro, acho que a história entre o Jacob e a Renesmee merece ser contada. Acho que ficou muita coisa por dizer e por explicar.  
**

**Nota**: **Não lucro nada com isto, apenas procuro divertir-me. A saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer não me pertence.**

* * *

**SUNSET - PÔR DO SOL**

**Capítulo I: A Felicidade Inalcançável**

Estava ali sentado há muito, muito tempo. Talvez não fosse assim tanto, mas o céu escurecia, e não sabia se era devido ao pôr-do-sol, ou à tempestade que se aproximava. Estivera a maior parte do tempo sentado numa rocha, virado para o mar, perdido nos meus pensamentos. Mas ouvira um ruído atrás de mim, por isso virara costas ao grande oceano azul para observar essa cena.

Ao princípio, ela estava só com o menino. Emily esfregava a roupa no tanque com o pequeno Evan sentado perto de si. Enquanto fazia este trabalho, cantava para si, olhando de vez em quando para o seu pequeno filho, sorrindo, mostrando o lado da sua face intacta. Evan brincava com pequenos objetos em madeira, que, de vez em quando, atirava para longe, obrigando a mãe a apanhá-los. Acabou por espremer a roupa e estendê-la numa corda no meio do seu relvado. Quando terminou, pegou em Evan, levando-o para dentro, levando-me a pensar que era desta que me livrava da terrível cena de felicidade familiar. Foi então que Emily voltou com o pequeno, sentando-se na soleira da porta de madeira. Bebia água por um grande copo, enquanto Evan brincava com a sua trança do cabelo. Por muito que isto me torturasse, não me virei. Comecei a ficar obcecado com aquela cena tão simples, mas tão verdadeira. Talvez refletisse aquilo que eu mais desejava no mundo… ou talvez tivesse um desejo inconsciente masoquista. Foi então que a chegada de Sam pôs um termo nesta cena tortuosa. Quando o viu, a sua mulher levantou-se com o filho nos braços e Sam beijou-a e ao pequeno na testa. Agarrou-a pela cintura e levou-a para dentro de casa. Estremeci quando vi que Sam, ao fechar a porta olhou para o local onde eu estava, baixando depois a cabeça num gesto de compaixão. Saí dali o mais depressa que pude.

Não precisei de caminhar muito para chegar ao meu próximo destino. Este local tinha sido desde sempre o meu favorito, talvez por me trazer boas memórias. Aquele local na praia, ao pé de dois troncos de árvores, lembrava-me sempre a minha melhor amiga Bella. Mas lembrar-me de Bella, faziam-me recordar outra pessoa.

Fazia muito tempo que não a via, o que para mim, era pior que tortura. Estar longe dela formava um enorme buraco no meu peito, que eu não conseguia suportar facilmente. Tinha dias que chorava sem parar, outros que me isolava nos locais recônditos da reserva, e outros (os piores) em que discutia com tudo e todos, principalmente com o meu pai. A minha solução para estes problemas sempre fora, desde sempre, transformar-me na minha forma de lobo e deixar-me guiar pelos meus instintos selvagens. Mas a minha condição atual impedia-me de o fazer.

Desde que o meu pai adoecera que eu fora obrigado a ficar em casa com ele. Eu era a única pessoa que podia cuidar dele, já que a minha irmã Rebecca nunca mais voltara a casa desde que saíra. Sempre tivera esperança que Rachel ficasse por mim, mas depois de casar com Paul e ter a sua própria família deixou de poder ajudar-nos. Poder podia, mas eu sabia como seria o paraíso passar todos os dias da minha vida com a minha alma gémea, portanto, tinha de compreender. Porque acima de tudo, eu desejava loucamente ter a vida que ela, que Sam, e que todos os outros tinham: poder passar todos os segundos que dispunham com a pessoa que amavam acima de tudo o resto.

Sempre achei que também podia ser assim comigo. Apesar do meu pai ter adoecido e precisar de quem estivesse a tempo inteiro com ele, nunca me impediu de ter um pensamento positivo. Ela podia sempre visitar-me, certo? E foi isso que aconteceu durante um certo tempo.

Quando Carlisle vinha ver o meu pai, trazia-a sempre consigo. Ela corria quando me via, atirava-se aos meus braços e ficávamos ali a rodopiar até termos morto as saudades mais dolorosas. Depois, enquanto o seu avô lá ficava, – era estranho pensar em Carlisle como avô, sempre imaculadamente jovem nos seus 23 anos congelados – íamos dar um passeio pela praia, enquanto ela tagarelava sem parar. Mais para o fim, quando se cansava, sentava-se à minha frente e rodeava o meu rosto com as suas pequenas mãos, mostrando-me as suas boas recordações comigo, os seus anseios, desejos e medos. Eu sorria, com um enorme nó na garganta, e, como se nada me tivesse afetado, agarrava nela e levava-a de volta a Carlisle.

Nos dias em que tinha sorte, ela ficava comigo e dormia em minha casa. Antes de adormecer, contava-me por pensamento histórias ou coisas que se esquecera de dizer. Adormecia ainda com a sua mãozinha no meu rosto e eu mantinha-me acordado, apenas para ver os seus sonhos, observando o seu rosto sereno. Pela manhã, eu levava-a de carro a casa, trocava algumas palavras com Bella ou Edward e voltava, contrafeito, à reserva.

Com o passar dos anos, esta rotina começou a não se poder concretizar. Carlisle fora numa extensa segunda lua-de-mel para a sua ilha privada e deixara-se ficar um bom tempo numa grande viagem mundial. Tive de arranjar outro médico para o meu pai e as visitas de Nessie começaram a ser menos frequentes. É claro que os pais sempre podiam trazê-la, ou eu podia ir buscá-la num instante à grande casa branca, mas a menina começou a viajar também com a família, tornando-se impraticáveis as suas visitas.

Primeiro, foi a "breve" visita ao clã Denali. Demorou um mês, e isso foi demasiado tempo para mim. Nessie telefonava-me todos os dias. Às vezes mal falava, habituada a usar o seu dom para comunicar, limitando-nos a ouvir a respiração pesada um do outro. Quando ambos nos arriscávamos a falar, um de nós acabava sempre por chorar. A maior parte das vezes era eu, porque, na verdade, a única coisa em que pensava durante o dia era nela, ao contrário de si que provavelmente teria muitas coisas para fazer. Eu tinha uma vida muito, muito monótona.

Quando finalmente regressaram pude passar um dos melhores tempos da minha vida. Charlie casara-se com Sue, numa pequena cerimónia na praia de La Push. Tinha as pessoas de quem mais gostava comigo: a minha alma gémea Nessie, a minha melhor amiga Bella, os meus amigos lobisomens e vampiros… nesta altura, o balanço certo tinha-se atingido. O sobrenatural, na pequena Península Olímpica, tinha-se finalmente equilibrado. Foi um dia imensamente feliz, que inevitavelmente terminou. Nos meses que se seguiram, a rotina de visitas de Renesmee continuou. Charlie, que agora vivia na reserva, disponibilizava-se para tomar conta de Billy de vez em quando, enquanto eu ia visitar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

O que melhor me lembro foi o dia em que tudo terminou.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem muitas reviews! Críticas construtivas não me incomodam, também as agradeço.**


	2. Cap II: Flashback

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Peço desculpa pela demora em publicar, prometo ser mais breve nos próximos!  
Mais uma vez digo que agradeço reviews, são elas que fazem com que continue a escrever, por isso, deixem as vossas opiniões (boas ou más, não interessa :) )**

**Boas leituras!**

**NOTA: A saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence, escrevo apenas por diversão e não pretendo lucrar nada com isto.**

* * *

.

**SUNSET - PÔR-DO-SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo II: Flashback**

**.**

Nesse dia, eu era suposto ir buscar Nessie a casa para passar o dia comigo. Na altura, ela aparentava ter os dez anos de idade. Mas Bella telefonara-me de manhã dizendo que seria ela mesma a levá-la a La Push. Queira conversar comigo.

Depois do seu telefonema, pedi a Rachel para tomar conta do nosso pai por umas horas. Ela acedeu, contrafeita, pois nesse dia Paul tinha ido pescar com os rapazes e ela ficara sozinha em casa com a pequena Sarah. Chegou, já muito grávida, com a bebé nos braços, e com cara de poucos amigos. Agradeci-lhe a pés juntos e, ao ouvir o som de um carro chegar, saí de casa a correr.

Ela chegou no _Volvo _prateado de Edward. A minha amiga vampira saiu do seu automóvel reluzente.

Via-se que tinha finalmente sucumbido à moda. A sua cunhada e melhor amiga Alice finalmente havia convencido a minha amiga desleixada a vestir-se bem. E com a aparência que ela adquirira três anos antes, aquilo ficava-lhe estupidamente bem.

Trazia umas calças de ganga justas, que se moldavam perfeitamente ao seu corpo curvilíneo. Vestia uma camisola branca simples com uma grande corrente de metal a ornamentá-la. Reparava agora como calçava uns saltos altos assombrosos, que a minha antiga amiga desastrada nunca conseguiria sequer experimentar. O que mais me espantou foi utilizar uns grandes óculos de sol de marca numa terra sempre enublada. Tinha-se rendido, definitivamente. Era algo que não me agradava, mas ter uma amiga tão próxima que era mais bela que todas as estrelas de cinema juntas, aumentava, definitivamente, o meu ego. Apesar de parecer uma deusa na terra, foi na filha que eu reparei.

Assim que Nessie saiu do carro, esqueci-me de Bella por uns instantes. Ela sorriu para mim, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, iluminando a sua face de anjo. Vestia um vestido simples cor-de-rosa, daqueles que eu mais gostava. Bella vestia Renesmee de forma confortável e simples para que pudesse correr à vontade e utilizar a sua força sobrenatural. Mas quando me visitava, sabia que eu gostava quando ela parecia realmente uma menina. Ela era linda de qualquer maneira, com os seus longos caracóis dourados e olhos castanhos, mas assim parecia a filha preferida de um deus.

Agradava-me sentir o seu coraçãozinho bater mais depressa cada vez que me via.

- Jake! – saudou-me Bella. Nessie correu para mim e abraçou-me. Tocou-me no rosto e mostrou-me as saudades minhas que sentira desde o dia anterior. Sorri.

- Também tive saudades tuas. – murmurei, só para ela, embora tivesse a certeza que Bella também ouvia. – Então, o que te traz aqui, Bells? Já não me vinhas visitar há muito tempo…

- Oh, Jake, eu sei, desculpa! – ela abraçou-me também, o que me fez sentir mais intensamente o seu odor medonho a sanguessuga. Era uma pena que a minha melhor amiga tivesse de cheirar tão mal. – Vim aqui especialmente para isso, para pormos a conversa em dia.

Sorriu para mim, mas eu percebi que escondia algo. Ela nunca fora boa actriz, mentindo apenas, razoavelmente, quando queria poupar quem amava a um grande sofrimento. Por isso, sobressaltei-me. Caminhámos os três, lentamente, até à praia, sem falar. Nessie dava-me a mão, contando-me as coisas que fizera desde o dia anterior, muito pormenorizadamente.

- Nessie, não queres ir apanhar conchas? – perguntou Bella à sua filha. Tanto ela como eu sabíamos que Nessie era demasiado evoluída para se divertir a apanhar conchas na areia. Mas a menina percebeu a intenção, por isso, apertou a minha mão com força, comprimiu os lábios, como se quisesse segurar as lágrimas, e foi até à beira-mar, sentando-se a fazer exactamente o que a mãe dissera. Sentámo-nos no sítio onde me encontro agora.

- O que é que se passa Bella? – perguntei, sem rodeios. Começava a ficar verdadeiramente nervoso, e eu sabia que ela podia senti-lo.

- Oh, Jake, isto é muito difícil… - baixou a cabeça, colocando-a entre as mãos. Comecei a respirar com dificuldade.

- Bella…

- Jake, tu sabes que vivemos aqui há muito tempo, não sabes? – as minhas mãos começaram a tremer perante o sentido que escondiam aquelas palavras.

- Oh, não… - murmurei, aterrorizado. – Não, Bella, não me podes estar a fazer isto…

O sofrimento estava patente nos seus olhos cor de topázio.

- Não podemos continuar aqui. O Carlisle eventualmente regressará e não pode fingir que tem quase quarenta anos! Eu tenho dezoito anos e tenho uma filha com dez! Começa a ser bizarro, não achas?

Não consegui responder, limitando-me a fitar o chão, incrédulo com o ramo que as coisas estavam a tomar. Naquele momento, acima de tudo, culpei o meu pai por aquela situação. Ele não tinha culpa de ter ficado doente, mas se não fosse por ele, eu não ficaria aqui de braços cruzados a vê-los partir. Poderia acompanhá-los sempre que quisesse e bem entendesse. Afastei aquele pensamento egoísta da minha mente e concentrei-me no que ela me dizia.

- Jake, aconteceram coisas, que… eu nunca te contei. Aliás, nunca te contei a ti nem à Nessie, porque não achei necessário e também porque é uma realidade que me custa a aceitar.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, incentivando-a a continuar. Bella respirou fundo.

- Lembras-te daquele rapaz que nos salvou dos Volturi? O outro meio humano, meio vampiro?

- Claro que sim…

- O Edward contou-me recentemente que sentiu que Nahuel mentia a Aro. Leu nos pensamentos de Alice que a história não era verdadeira, simplesmente ela tinha previsto que Aro nunca iria tocar nele para saber realmente se dizia a verdade, portanto criou a história que os levaria a acreditar.

Eu estava atónito. Mentir a Aro? Correr esse risco que poderia resultar na morte da minha Nessie? Como é que eles tinham sido capazes? As minhas mãos tremiam cada vez mais, e eu esforcei-me para me controlar.

- Bella, conta-me essa história melhor.

Ela voltou a respirar fundo.

- Bem… Alice previu que ou mentíamos, ou eles nos destruiriam a todos. O meu escudo apenas resiste ao controlo mental, funcionado da mesma forma que funcionava em mim quando eu era humana. Bloqueando, percebes? – assenti com a cabeça, cada vez mais abismado. – Ela viu que quando eles contactassem fisicamente me destruiriam a mim em primeiro lugar, antes de até Zafrina os poder cegar. Imediatamente Alec colocar-nos-ia inconscientes e, depois de pequenas perdas da parte deles, seríamos todos destruídos. Eles são melhores do que parecem. _Muito_ melhores. – realçou aquela palavra com um desdém enorme. – Portanto, Alice viu-se obrigada a fazer Nahuel mentir para podermos sobreviver. Apesar de Aro se interessar muito por esta nova espécie, o tempo para ele corre muito devagar, e quando ele decidir estudá-los, já eles terão desaparecido…

- Como assim?

- Nahuel não tem 150 anos como disse. Atingiu os dezassete há apenas dois anos. Também não tinha aquelas irmãs que disse ter e nunca conheceu o pai. Ele foi realmente criado pela verdadeira tia e tem realmente veneno no corpo. Mas não é imortal. – Bella sorriu com tristeza. Para ela, aquela informação assustava-a de morte. Via-se-lhe o sofrimento nos olhos por saber que a sua única filha iria morrer. Para mim, não significava a sua morte. Apenas que podíamos ter uma vida juntos. Uma pequena luz iluminou-me o espírito. Enquanto Bella continuava a fixar o chão, eu ofegava de esperança. Depois olhei para aquela deusa, desfasada do ambiente que a rodeava, parecendo-me miserável e profundamente desgostosa. Se ainda fosse humana, estaria a chorar.

- Sinto muito. – arrisquei-me a dizer. Ela abanou a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Não, não sintas. Não posso pensar que ela vai morrer agora, está bem? Eu sei que para ti é o que sempre sonhaste. Lembro-me de ver a tua expressão de desespero quando disseram que Nahuel era imortal. Eu sei que de qualquer maneira a vais amar mais que tudo neste mundo… e ela a ti. – sorriu-me, e eu retribuí.

- Mas vão ter de mudar de casa…

- Sim… - suspirou. – Mas primeiro vamos até à América do Sul fazer uma visita às amazonas, a Nahuel e a Huilen. Depois partimos para Hanover… Edward e eu vamo-nos matricular outra vez em Dartmouth. A minha mãe anda a ameaçar ir lá visitar-me… - Bella soltou um riso abafado, perante e ideia da mãe a visitar. Sabia que a ideia de Renee ver Bella não lhe agradava muito. Teria de pensar numa maneira de lhe explicar.

- Quanto tempo vão ficar com as amazonas? – perguntei.

- Ainda não sei… temos de investigar mais sobre a espécie da Renesmee. Queremos uma história mais detalhada do Nahuel…

Fiquei confuso. Aquela história estava uma desordem.

- Mas espera. – interrompi- Como é que não sabiam a história verdadeira?

- É simples. Alice previu que Nahuel iria mentir a Aro. Quando o conheceu, explicou-lhe a situação e nem quis saber a verdade. Pediu-lhe para inventar algo consistente que influenciasse Aro. Sabes, ele também tem um dom. Ele tem um poder de persuasão enorme. Por isso é que todos nós acreditámos nele apesar de mais tarde Edward aperceber-se que era mentira. Não te esqueças que ele também estava sob o meu escudo, podia tanto influenciar-nos a nós como aos outros. Foi o que nos salvou…

- E agora desejavas que a primeira história fosse verdade…

O lábio inferior dela tremia, com uma expressão de angústia que me partiu o coração. Envolvi o seu corpo gelado nos meus braços, embalando-a de vez em quando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells. Não te preocupes…

Passado um longo momento, Bella recompôs-se e libertou-se do meu abraço apertado.

- Bem, vamos deixar-nos de coisas tristes. Tenho mais coisas para te contar…

- Sim…?

- A Rose e o Emmett vão adoptar um bebé…

Fiquei boquiaberto. A louraça convencida e o grandalhão iam adoptar uma criança humana?

- E não têm medo de comer o filho ao pequeno-almoço?

- Jake! Não sejas parvo! – Bella riu-se e deu-me um soco no ombro. Doeu bastante, mas não me queixei. – O Emmett no outro dia estava a ler o jornal e encontrou uma agência de adopção. Foi lá, sem a Rose saber, e conheceu uma mulher grávida que vai dar a filha para adopção. Tratou dos papéis e fez-lhe uma surpresa, quando fizeram 50 anos de casados. Ela ficou completamente maravilhada. A Rose tem o filho que sempre quis e a Nessie ganha uma prima. Vai ser muito bom. – ela reparou na minha expressão insegura. – Mais tarde vão dar-lhe a escolher entre a imortalidade e a vida humana. A Rosalie espera que ela escolha a vida humana. Já tivemos todos a pensar muito sobre isto. – apressou-se a dizer. A mim esta história não me soava bem, mas se Carlisle apoiava, tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era apoiar também, já que nunca me considerei mais sensato que ele. Bella suspirou novamente e acariciou-me a mão, pousada sobre o meu joelho. – O teu cabelo está enorme outra vez…

- Ah, pois está…

Desde que me apercebera que já não podia voltar à minha forma de lobo, ou se voltava era muito esporadicamente, deixara crescer o cabelo como tinha antigamente. Sabia que era assim que as pessoas de quem mais amava gostavam. Bella chamou Nessie que se levantou a correr e atirou-se contra os meus braços. Estava cheia de areia, mas eu não me importei.

- Quando é que partem? – perguntei a Bella.

- Daqui a dois dias. – respondeu-me ela tristemente. Eu sabia que ela continuava a conseguir sentir quando sofria. Apertei Nessie mais contra mim. – Só te peço que a leves amanhã depois do almoço. Partimos para a América do Sul de madrugada e ela ainda não acabou de fazer as malas…

Os meus olhos iluminaram-se. Podia ficar mais umas horas com a minha menina. Ela também se apercebeu disso e levantou a cabeça do meu ombro, com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto. Tocou-me na cara e interrogar-se se a mãe falava a sério.

- Sim… - respondi baixinho, extasiado.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuem a ler! **

**Reviews :)**


	3. Cap III: O Último Dia

**Espero que estejam a gostar até agora! **

**Se tiverem algumas sugestões para fazer, do que gostavam de ver acontecer ou algo do género, podem fazê-lo! **

**Nota: Volto a dizer que a saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence e não pretendo lucrar nada com isto.**

**.**

* * *

.

**SUNSET - PÔR DO SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo III: O Último Dia**

**.**

**.**

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta à minha pequena casa, Renesmee saltitava ao meu lado enquanto Bella e eu mantínhamos uma conversa trivial. Ela abriu a mala do carro, tirou de lá uma pequena mochila e entregou-ma. Deu-me um último abraço, beijou a filha no rosto e partiu no seu carro cintilante. Quando desapareceu na estrada, Nessie trocou um olhar comigo e ambos sorrimos de contentamento.

- Vamos passear? – perguntou-me ela, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Não podemos, querida. – respondi-lhe. Ela pareceu desapontada. – Temos de ficar aqui com o Billy. Ele já deve ter acordado. Não te importas pois não?

Ela tocou-me no braço a dizer-me que não. Depois, dei-lhe a mão e entrámos em casa. Rachel já tinha saído. Fomos até ao quarto de Billy. Ele continuava deitado na cama a olhar para o tecto, da mesma forma que eu o deixara há duas horas atrás. Nessie beijou-lhe a testa.

- Olá nora! – cumprimentou o meu pai, com um sorriso esforçado no rosto.

- Olá sogro! – usavam sempre este cumprimento e mesmo assim ela não resistia a rir às gargalhadas. Cada vez que ela ria, Billy parecia mais contente. Nessie contagiava sempre toda a gente à sua volta.

- Nessie, vai ver televisão ou brincar lá para fora.

A menina obedeceu, hesitando à porta, e eu fiquei a olhar, intrigado, para o meu pai. Quando ela cá estava, Billy adorava estar perto dela. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- O que se passa, Jake? Ela vai-se embora, não vai?

Fiquei admirado. Como é que o meu pai sabia?

- Vai. Como é que sabes?

- Pela tua cara, pela forma relutante dela quando saiu. Nenhum de vocês quer perder um único minuto com o outro. Ela só pode estar de partida.

Não respondi, limitando-me a fitá-lo. Uma lágrima escapou-se-lhe dos olhos castanhos.

- Então pai? O que foi?

- Oh, Jake… - o meu pai soluçava, engasgando-se com as próprias lágrimas. Ajudei-o a virar-se de lado, e ele gemeu de dor. – Desculpa filho…

- Desculpar o quê, pai? – murmurei.

- A culpa é minha de tu não a poderes ver. Eu vejo o teu sofrimento meu filho, e culpo-me todos os dias por isso. Eu não devia continuar a viver…

- Pai! – interrompi-o. – Não digas uma coisa dessas! Eu estou aqui porque quero, porque quero tratar de ti…

- Não, Jake. Tu estás aqui porque te sentes na _obrigação_. Qualquer bom filho como tu faria o mesmo, mas qualquer pai não deveria permitir que um filho desperdiçasse a sua juventude assim. Tu e a Rachel sempre podiam revezar-se ou contratar uma enfermeira, ou…

- Pai! Tu sabes que eu não vou fazer isso à Rach. Ela tem a sua própria família. E também não vou contratar uma desconhecida para passar o dia todo aqui. Não te sintas culpado.

- Mas a verdade é que sinto Jacob, e nada poderá mudar isso. Mas vai ter com ela, não percas mais o teu tempo.

Ia a abrir a boca para protestar mas ele silenciou-me. Afaguei-lhe o rosto cansado, dei-lhe um beijo, e saí do pequeno quarto. Nessie brincava nas traseiras da casa com as folhas secas de Outono.

- Então Ness, o que é que vamos fazer hoje?

Nessie sorriu para mim.

- Não podemos é sair de casa, querida…

O sorriso esmoreceu um bocadinho.

- Não faz mal… - disse ela. – Podemos jogar um jogo…

Concordei com ela, um pouco contrafeito. Os jogos que ela gostava de jogar eram daqueles com perguntas de cultura geral que nada tinham de "geral". Quase que eram um questionário sobre um doutoramento numa ciência esquisita qualquer. Eram umas pequenas cartas que Edward lhe tinha feito porque os jogos no mercado eram demasiado infantis para a mente daquela gente. Eu perdia sempre.

Enquanto jogávamos, eu fazia o almoço. Ela tagarelava sem parar, às vezes esquecendo-se do jogo. Outras vezes estava tão concentrada que parecia uma prova oral de universidade. Quando estava tudo pronto, fomos dar o almoço a Billy e depois comemos nós na pequena mesa da cozinha.

- Gosto muito dos teus cozinhados, Jake. – disse-me ela, sorridente. Eu sabia que ela preferia mil vezes beber sangue do que comer comida, mas gostava de me agradar.

- Não gostas nada rapariga, tu gostas é de ser uma sanguessuga!

Com ela, esta palavra era fruto de risota. Se estivéssemos em frente a Bella, ela começaria a ralhar-me por usar esses termos sobre a "espécie" dela, ou a menina podia ficar traumatizada. Nessie tinha um sentido de humor fantástico que Bella não entendia.

Passámos o resto do dia a fazer as mais diversas actividades. Limpei as folhas secas do jardim, enquanto ela desfazia os meus montes perfeitos, saltando efusivamente. Arrumei a cozinha, enquanto ela me ajudava a limpar a loiça, limpei o pó enquanto ela via televisão. Estar com Nessie não me impedia de fazer tarefas domésticas nem de quebrar a minha rotina diária. Ela não era uma menina que exigia atenção como uma criança humana de dez anos; era uma adulta presa naquele corpo infantil. Além disso, a verdade é que precisavamos de nos manter ocupados com alguma coisa naquela casa, caso contrário a realidade abater-se ia de forma desastrosa sobre nós.

Depois do jantar, enquanto ela me ajudava a guardar a loiça nos armários, as suas conversas sempre alegres e entusiastas começaram a perder o ânimo. Notei principalmente esta diferença quando ao jantar estávamos silenciosos a olhar para a nossa comida intacta. Depois de tudo limpo, agarrei em Nessie ao colo e levei-a para o meu quarto, onde ela costumava dormir sempre que lá ficava. Por ser muito pequeno, colocava um colchão no chão para podermos dormir os dois juntos. A minha cama sempre fora demasiado pequena até para mim.

Como sempre fazia, deixei Nessie no quarto sozinha para vestir o pijama e preparar-se para dormir enquanto ia ajudar o meu pai a arranjar-se também ele para dormir.

- Aproveita todos os segundos que tiveres com ela, Jake. – disse-me o meu pai quando eu estava a sair. Sorri tristemente.

- Não te preocupes. – e saí daquele quarto minúsculo, dirigindo-me ao meu, onde ela me aguardava.

Quando cheguei, a menina já estava deitada no colchão, enroscada nos lençóis. Apenas via a sua cabeleira dourada a contrastar com o branco dos lençóis da cama improvisada. Vesti igualmente o meu pijama e deitei-me a seu lado

- Nessie, já estás a dormir? – perguntei eu, ansioso. Não queria que ela adormecesse já.

Ela não respondeu. Conclui que talvez ela estivesse mesmo a dormir, mas a sua respiração acelerada não condizia em nada com o que ela me queria mostrar.

- O que é que se passa meu amor?

Passados uns segundos, a menina voltou o seu rosto para mim. Fiquei chocado quando vi o seu rosto angelical vermelho e grossas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe dos olhos castanhos. O seu lábio tremia e soluçava vigorosamente. Abracei-a até ela se acalmar, preocupado e extremamente inquieto.

- Jake… - balbuciou ela contra o meu peito. Afastei a sua cabeça do meu corpo para lhe poder ver o rosto. Olhava fixamente os meus olhos, desejando dizer alguma coisa. Levantou a sua pequena mão e pousou-a na minha face. Fiquei aterrorizado com o que me mostrou.

Conversas interminveis com Bella e com Edward, em que ela chorava e discutia, noites em claro que passara sem dormir. Conversas persuasoras com Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle. A dor dentro do seu peito, a saudade ainda antes da separação. Os dias felizes que passara comigo, aquele dia que havia passado que ela sentira que seria o último. E, por fim, o grande amor que sentia por mim. Não era o amor de uma criança a um pai ou a um familiar. Era mais forte, mais ardente. Não era um amor físico, mas era igualmente apaixonado e irresistível. Fiquei surpreendido por ela me amar tanto como eu a amava a ela. Nunca me tinha mostrado aquilo durante aqueles três anos.

- Oh Nessie… - consegui balbuciar passados uns segundos. – Eu também te amo. Mais do que tu possas imaginar.

As lágrimas recomeçaram a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto abaixo.

- Mas vamo-nos separar _outra vez_!

- Ouve, querida. – agarrei-lhe no rosto perfeito com as minhas mãos, para ela me olhar nos olhos. – Nós nunca nos iremos separar, porque o nosso amor é mais forte do que isso. Tu vais viver para outro sítio, e eu não vou sair daqui. Podes vir sempre que quiseres, podes telefonar-me sempre que quiseres… - dizia palavras que não sentia, pois, tal como ela, achava que aquela seria uma separação irremediável. Mas não queria que o meu amor se sentisse também assim, desesperado, ansioso, torturado. Queria que ela visse isto como uma coisa não tão negativa.

- Jacob, tu sabes que isso não é bem assim…

- É claro que é assim, meu amor. Eu amo-te mais que tudo neste mundo. Eu continuo a viver porque tu existes. Eu vou telefonar-te todos os dias, vou mandar-te prendas, vou tentar ir visitar-te uma ou duas vezes. Não é o fim do mundo. Se o Billy ficar melhor, posso ir ter contigo mais vezes, querida. Não, não chores outra vez. – ela recomeçara naquele pranto inconsolável. – Oh, Nessie, não chores…

Um aperto esmagou-me a garganta. Não, eu não podia chorar em frente a ela. Não faria isso à pessoa que mais estimava no mundo. Limpei as lágrimas do seu rosto com a minha mão e a menina agarrou-se a ela com uma força sobrenatural. Eu ia abrir a boca para falar, quando ela me silenciou com o seu olhar penetrante.

- Não digas mais nada, Jake. – pediu-me ela, fervorosamente. Depois, disse as palavras das quais me lembro mais nitidamente. Talvez por raramente as dizer em voz alta, aquelas palavras fizeram-me continuar a agarrar-me à vida. Aquela simples frase que preencheu o meu coração. – Lembra-te apenas que eu te amo. Mais do que tudo neste mundo.

Dito isto, ficámos a olhar um para o outro até ela adormecer nos meus braços. Vi todos os sonhos que teve nessa noite, ficando a absorver tudo aquilo como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte. De certa forma não deixava de ser verdade. O _meu_ mundo iria, certamente, desmoronar-se no dia seguinte.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**Gostava de agradecer a Neffer-Tari pelo incentivo, por isso, obrigada :)**

**Continuem as leituras!**


	4. Cap IV: A Despedida

**Espero que estejam a gostar até agora. Deixem reviews, isso é muito importante para qualquer escritor! Sejam opiniões boas, críticas construtivas ou ideias, o que interssa é dizer qualquer coisa :)**

**Nota: A saga da Stephenie Meyer não mer pertence, não pretendo lucrar nada com esta história.**

* * *

.

**SUNSET - PÔR DO SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: A Despedida**

**.**

**.**

Quando o sol já ia a meio no céu, a minha pequena Renesmee abriu os seus olhos castanhos. Olhou para mim e sorriu, embora mostrasse um sorriso triste.

- Bom dia, princesa! – saudei-a.

- Bom dia. – respondeu-me ela.

Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e dirigi-me à cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço. Não haveria tempo para muito mais, pois já era hora de almoço e acordáramos tarde. Tentei esmerar-me nos cozinhados, pois queria que fosse tudo perfeito até à hora da separação. Ela apareceu na cozinha, comeu e voltou ao quarto para arrumar as suas coisas, sempre muito cabisbaixa. Não conversámos muito o resto do tempo que permanecemos em minha casa. Uma hora mais tarde, já íamos a caminho da nossa grande despedida. Não trocámos uma única palavra.

O céu ameaçava transbordar de chuva quando entrámos na rua que dava acesso à casa dos Cullen. O céu estava negro, assemelhando-se a um pôr-do-sol tenebroso, embora fosse meio-dia. Quando avistámos a grande casa branca, senti Nessie suster a respiração, e o seu pequeno coração ficou mais acelerado. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de abrir a porta do carro, quando estacionámos finalmente, a menina agarrou-me no pulso com toda a sua força. Apareceu uma imagem na minha mente desesperada, que parecia vir de uma mente insana. "Promete que não te vais embora sem te despedires de mim".

- Claro que prometo, meu amor… - respondi-lhe, murmurando. Ela soltou, lentamente, o meu pulso, e abriu a porta. Ao longe, Bella estava encostada à ombreira da porta da grande casa branca.

Quando a mãe viu a sua pequena, abriu os braços num gesto de boas vindas, mas a menina não correu para eles. Em vez disso, olhou para mim, baixou a cabeça e deu-me a mão. Também ela, tal como eu, fazia a contagem decrescente até à nossa separação. Bella fez um trejeito com a boca em sinal de desagrado, mas a filha nem sequer olhou para o rosto da mãe. Os seus pequenos olhos castanhos apenas a mim me davam atenção.

Caminhava muito devagar ao meu lado, com os lábios comprimidos. Demorámos uma eternidade a chegar ao encontro de Bella.

- Bom dia, querida! Passaste bem a noite? – perguntou a minha amiga, cautelosa. Nessie não respondeu, tocando apenas ao de leve braço da mãe. Esta apenas olhou para baixo como reacção ao que a filha lhe transmitira. Depois, Bella abraçou-me ao de leve e convidou-me a entrar.

A casa dos Cullen já não permanecia como me lembrava. Todos os móveis da grande sala estavam encostados a um canto, tapados com grandes lençóis brancos. A sala agora era tão branca que fazia confusão à vista. Grandes malas de viagem eram carregadas deste aposento para a garagem pelos vampiros da casa.

- Olá Jacob! – saudou-me Edward quando voltava da garagem. Apertou-me a mão e continuou a transportar malas, com uma facilidade sobrenatural.

- Hum… precisam de ajuda? – atrevi-me a perguntar. Nessie apertou tanto os meus dedos que quase me doeram.

- Deixa estar, Jacob, eles tratam do assunto. – respondeu Bella. Tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, de uma forma que eu nunca vira. Abriu a boca para falar, mas depois dirigiu-se à cozinha. – Venham comer a sobremesa! A Esme insistiu em fazer um bolo para vocês os dois…

Segui Bella até à cozinha, sentindo um cheiro agradável. Nessie seguia sempre encostada a mim.

Comemos em silêncio, enquanto Bella observava. Estava com uma expressão extremamente preocupada e acabou por sair do aposento, deixando-me a mim e à filha sozinhos. Nessie pousou o garfo e olhou para mim. Fitou-me durante muito tempo, sem dizer uma única palavra. Por fim, disse, com a voz a tremer:

- Não te vais esquecer de mim, pois não, Jake?

Aquela frase partiu-me o coração. Levantei-me e fui abraçá-la. Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- É claro que não Nessie, como podias pensar uma coisa dessas? Tu és a pessoa que mais amo neste mundo. Passava-te pela cabeça esqueceres-te de mim?

- N-não… - respondeu entre soluços.

- Então…?

- Vou ter muitas saudades, é só isso…

Afastou-me gentilmente e limpou as lágrimas, fazendo um meio sorriso forçado. Afaguei-lhe os caracóis brilhantes. Ouviu-se um trovão ao longe e chuva começou a bater contra os vidros da grande casa.

- É melhor despacharmo-nos! – ouvi Alice gritar. – A chuva não ajuda em nada a nossa viagem. Acreditem em mim!

Bella apareceu na cozinha.

- Ouviste a tia Alice, querida? Temos de ir embora depressa! Vai acabar de pôr as coisas na tua mala, Nessie. – o que Bella dizia transmitia uma estranha sensação de insegurança. A menina não se moveu. – Vá, Nessie, despacha-te!

- Anda comigo, Jake. – afirmou ela, sem sequer olhar para Bella. O nervosismo estava patente nos olhos da mãe.

- Vai tu, querida que tenho de conversar com o Jake, pode ser, querida? É um instante…

A menina levantou-se da cadeira, olhou para mim e lançou um olhar penetrante à mãe. Talvez ela entendesse melhor aquelas expressões de Bella do que eu. Quando ouvimos Nessie subir as escadas, Bella, com a respiração acelerada, agarrou-me no braço com uma força bruta que quase me partia o osso.

- Ai! – gemi. – O que é que se passa? – Bella tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão lunática na cara.

- Vai-te embora, Jake! Já!

- Hã? – consegui balbuciar. Bella estava a passar-se de vez. Ela suspirou, tentou acalmar-se e largou-me.

- É melhor assim, Jake. Não te despeças dela. Vocês tiveram um dia inteiro juntos, já tiveram tempo suficiente de despedida. Não quero que ambos sofram mais, está bem? Gosto muito de vocês os dois, e tu sabes isso, e não quero que sofram. Eu sei o que digo, Jacob. Quando… - Bella ainda tinha dificuldade em relembrar o seu passado como humana. – Quando o Edward me deixou, daquela vez, eu preferiria que não se tivesse despedido de mim. Tenho uma ideia de quanto sofri, e tu deves saber isso melhor do que eu. Nas separações as despedidas emotivas tornam tudo muito mais difícil.

Eu estava boquiaberto. Não queria acreditar que Bella me negava uma despedida à minha alma gémea. As minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Tu só podes estar a brincar. – respondi, com os dentes cerrados. Bella levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Jake, Jake! Acredita em mim! Vocês vão sofrer imenso se disserem um último adeus. Tu não vais aguentar. Vais sofrer tanto como eu sofri com a perda do Edward. Eu só consegui ultrapassar porque te tinha a ti como amigo. Tu sem nós não tens ninguém. – eu cada vez tremia mais e Bella já tinha reparado nisso. – É a verdade, Jake, tu só nos tens a nós como amigos mais chegados!

- Como me podes dizer uma coisa dessas? – cuspi eu. – Os amigos não dizem essas coisas uns aos outros! Que raio de amiga me saíste tu! Já é suficientemente difícil separar-me dela e tu ainda por cima negas-me uma despedida? Ainda por cima tens a lata de dizer que não tenho mais amigos?

Bella esfregava agressivamente a cabeça com os punhos, olhando para o chão. Edward entrou pela porta da cozinha, parecendo uma estrela de cinema nas suas roupas de marca.

- Jacob…

- Não te aproximes de mim sanguessuga! – atirei eu. Edward parou ao lado da mulher, envolvendo-a nos braços. Bella parecia cansada, quase velha.

- Jake. Nós queremos o melhor para a nossa filha, e tenho a certeza que tu também. – o seu tom era sereno, calmo e persuasor. Edward possuía um grande talento para falar com as pessoas. – Não é um último abraço que te vai fazer ter menos saudades. Acredita que vai ser pior… eu sei, eu sei… - Edward respondia aos meus pensamentos enquanto falava. – … sei que vais ter imensas saudades. Eu sei o quanto é uma tortura separarmo-nos das pessoas de quem amamos. Mas por favor Jacob, faz isto pela Nessie. É por ela que pedimos, não por nós. E nós também vamos sofrer as consequências, acredita. Ela não nos vai falar durante muito tempo, mas pelo menos assim tem raiva o suficiente para não se culpar a ela pela separação, ou de não te ter dito algo mais, de não te ter dado mais um abraço. Nós preferimos que ela nos culpe a nós do que a ela mesma. Assim como acontecerá contigo. Vais apenas culpar-nos a nós pelo que não fizeste. É uma maneira de fazermos com que ambos sofram menos…

Aquele homem sabia falar. A pouco e pouco, deixei de tremer, começando as suas palavras a fazer sentido. Sim, seria melhor concentrar a minha raiva nos Cullen do que em mim mesmo. Assenti com a cabeça e, passados uns momentos, desapareci porta fora. Dei um abraço a Bella, e um aperto de mão a cada um dos Cullen. Esme, se pudesse estaria a chorar.

- Desculpa, Jake, desculpa… - disse-me ela ao ouvido.

Não proferi nem uma única palavra e virei costas à grande casa branca. Chovia torrencialmente, mas eu não tive presa em correr para o carro. Andei calmamente até ele, sentando-me lá dentro, encharcado. Foi quando liguei o automóvel que ouvi gritos estridentes vindos da casa. Pensei nas palavras de Edward e iniciei a minha viagem de regresso, com os seus gritos como som de fundo. A cada berro que dava, era como se uma faca em brasa me tivesse sido espetada no peito.

Enquanto me afastava de carro, continuava a ouvir os seus gritos desesperados. As lágrimas escorriam-me pelo rosto abaixo, enquanto tentava não olhar pelo retrovisor e ver aquela cena tortuosa. Toda a família agarrava em Nessie, que se contorcia, gritava, chorava, ofegava.

- Jake! – gritava ela. – Não vás! JAKE!

Um nó na garganta demasiado insuportável fez-me parar o carro. Não aguentava ver o amor da minha vida, a razão da minha existência a sofrer daquela maneira. Ela não merecia isso. Parei o carro abruptamente, abri a porta com força e corri ao seu encontro. Quando me aproximei o suficiente, a correr, os Cullen largaram a sua menina de ouro, que correu, desesperada, para mim. Aqueles escassos segundos em que me reencontrei nos seus braços foram os mais longos da minha vida. Ajoelhei-me no chão enlameado, ela atirou-se para o meu pescoço e ficámos os dois ali a chorar à chuva, apertando-nos com tanta força que qualquer mortal não teria resistido.

- Jake! – balbuciava ela contra a minha pele. O buraco no meu peito era cada vez maior. Edward tinha razão. Despedirmo-nos desta maneira tornava a separação ainda pior. – Não me voltes a fazer isto! Tu prometeste!

- Desculpa, meu amor! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Quando ambas as nossas lágrimas abrandaram, afastámo-nos o suficiente para olharmos para a cara um do outro. Ela agarrou-me com as suas mãozinhas no rosto mais uma vez, mostrando-me novamente tudo o que sentia. Um aperto insuportável voltou a esmagar-me a garganta, e eu não consegui parar de chorar. Ao longe, os Cullen absorviam o que viam, serenos. Eu sabia que eles também sofriam, mas não tinham coragem para dizer nada, ou interromper o que fazíamos.

Nessie beijou-me a ponta do nariz e sorriu, numa expressão melancólica, desesperada e miserável. Retribui-lhe com um beijo no seu rosto perfeito.

- Eu amo-te. Vou estar sempre aqui para o que precisares, está bem, meu amor? Eu vivo por ti e para ti. És o meu mundo, eu, sem ti, não sou nada. Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te!

Nessie só conseguia chorar. Sorriu com as minhas palavras, abraçou-me com força, com uma paixão incontrolável, e segredou-me ao ouvido.

- Também te amo, meu Jacob. Para o resto da _nossa_ eternidade.

Afastámo-nos, lentamente. Fiz-lhe uma festa no rosto, levantei-me dei-lhe um último beijo nos seus caracóis molhados.

- Adeus, meu amor. Até sempre.

Ela, que parara de chorar, voltou a deixar escorrer as suas lágrimas, agarrando com força a pulseira que eu em tempos lhe havia dado, e da qual ela nunca se separava.

- Adeus Jake.

Afastei-me, lentamente, para o carro. Sentei-me, abrigado da chuva, durante um longo momento a fitar a estrada à minha frente. Quando arranjei forças para continuar, liguei o carro e reiniciei a minha viagem de regresso a casa. Enquanto me afastava, via pelo espelho retrovisor a minha menina em pé, sob a chuva torrencial, a fitar o veículo, com lágrimas amargas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto perfeito abaixo. Foi a última vez que a vi.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**Reviews!**


	5. Cap V: Presente

**Acho que devemos estar aproximadamente a meio da história, a partir daqui é que as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes. **

**Contem-me o que acham!**

**Nota: Digo outra vez que a saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence, apenas procuro divertir-me.**

* * *

**SUNSET - PÔR DO SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo V: Presente**

**.**

**.**

- Jake!

Alguém me chamava ao longe. Eu ainda fitava o mar imenso à minha frente, sentado naqueles troncos da praia. Não me virei.

- Jake! – voltou a mesma voz feminina a chamar. Estava cada vez mais perto. – Estás a ouvir-me, Jacob?

Reconheci a voz. Não me dei ao trabalho de confirmar quem era. Sentou-se ao meu lado, ofegante da caminhada, deixando Sarah e Cynthia correrem para a beira-mar.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me ela com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim, Rach, está tudo bem. Porque é que não haveria de estar?

- Não me respondias…

A minha irmã às vezes conseguia ser irritante.

- Se não tiveres nada de importante para me dizer podes ir-te embora. – retorqui friamente. Rachel olhou-me, chocada, com o lábio a tremer. Arrependi-me de imediato do que dissera. – Desculpa, estou só um bocado irritado…

- Estás sempre irritado! Estás sempre frustrado! Cada vez que alguém tenta falar contigo é isto! Estou farta, Jake, farta! Eu faço tudo por ti e tu não tens a mínima decência em tratar-me bem! As tuas sobrinhas já nem quase sabem que és tio delas! – a minha irmã quase gritava. Devia sentir-me mal ou arrependido, mas aquele buraco que não sarava no meu peito, impedia-me de não ter qualquer sentimento além da dor profunda provocada pelas saudades.

- Rachel, desculpa, a sério… tinhas alguma coisa para me dizer…? – tentei ser simpático. A minha irmã pareceu esquecer-se da minha atitude anterior.

- Sim, tenho duas. Muito importantes…

- Ai sim?... – tentei parecer interessado. Era frustrante ter de manter uma conversa normal. Cada vez que falava com alguém desejava que _outra pessoa_ estivesse no seu lugar…

- Sim. Estou grávida, Jake! – anunciou a minha irmã, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. O que me deveria fazer feliz, foi como um tiro no meu peito ferido. Todos avançavam na sua vida, todos cumpriam os seus objectivos, todos eram felizes…

- Parabéns. – respondi passados uns segundos. Tentei parecer engraçado e descontraído. – Tens de pensar em parar de ter filhos! Por este andar quando chegares aos quarenta tens duas equipas de futebol…

A minha irmã deve ter notado o meu esforço, mas fingiu que não tinha percebido, soltando um riso abafado.

- Não era só isso que tinha para te dizer… - continuou ela passados uns minutos de silêncio.

- Então? – começava a ficar já exasperado. Dois minutos de socialização normal conseguiam ser extremamente frustrantes.

- Têm estado a ligar lá para casa sem parar, Jake…

- Qual casa? Quem? – o meu coração disparou de repente. Seria…? Não, não podia dar-me esperanças. Tornaria a realidade muito mais cruel. Nessie no dia anterior contara-me que brevemente me daria a data do seu regresso pois planeavam uma breve visita a Forks para reverem Charlie, passados estes três anos. Seriam muito discretos, mas o suficiente para eu poder vê-la novamente. Por esta altura, a minha menina aparentaria ter cerca de 17 anos. A minha irmã sorriu docemente, atirando a sua cabeleira negra para trás.

- Para a tua casa, para a minha… é ela Jacob. A Nessie não pára de ligar. Vi-me forçada a vir para aqui. Tinha mesmo acabado de vir do médico quando vi que já nos tinham ligado 20 vezes!... – a minha irmã estava radiante. Também ela estava a par da boa notícia que estaria para vir.

Arregalei os olhos e sorri abertamente. Deveria ser a primeira vez nestes anos que eu sorria por causa de algo. Dei um beijo na testa da minha irmã, despedi-me das minhas sobrinhas e corri a toda a velocidade para casa.

Aquela corrida demorou mais do que eu gostaria. O pôr-do-sol tornava-se cada vez mais escuro, transitando do dia para a noite. O vento cortante gelava-me o rosto, mas eu nem me importei. Entrei de rompante em casa e liguei directamente para o telemóvel de Renesmee. Estava ocupado. Com uma dose muito elevada de nervosismo e ansiedade, tive de desligar e esperar que ela me telefonasse. Passados uns longos trinta segundos, o telefone de minha casa tocou.

- Jake! Estás aí? – o som melódico da sua voz ecoou até mim como uma carícia. Respirei fundo.

- Sim, Nessie, estou…. – ouvi-a suster a respiração. Quase que conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater descompassadamente.

- Oh, Jake! Já sei quando vamos voltar! A mãe e o pai estiveram hoje a falar e…

- Quando?

- Para o mês que vem! Já só falta um mês, Jake, está quase! Oh, tenho tantas saudades tuas! Nem sabes…

- Sei, meu amor, claro que sei. Eu sofro mil vezes mais que tu, querida.

- Olha que não sei. Eu quase que morro quando penso em ti. E estou _quase sempre_ a pensar em ti.

Sorri. As palavras de Nessie preenchiam o buraco enorme que havia no meu peito. Uma onda de esperança e alegria invadiu-me o espírito. Iria ter Nessie de volta. E agora, mais ninguém ma iria tirar.

- Tenho de ir, Jake! Telefono-te amanhã à mesma hora de sempre!

- Está bem, querida. Amo-te!

- Também te amo, meu Jacob.

Esperei que ela desligasse o telefone. Quando o som do aparelho ecoava nos meus ouvidos, pousei o auscultador e sentei-me, atónito, no sofá. Só teria de esperar um mês para ter o amor da minha vida nos braços. Pela primeira vez em três anos, eu senti-me feliz. A minha consciência alertava-me para não ter demasiadas esperanças, pois poder-me-ia sair o tiro pela culatra. Mas a sensação de alegria estava há tanto tempo perdida, que sabia muito bem tê-la de volta. Faltava um mês para a minha vida voltar a fazer sentido.

Mas um mês era muito tempo. Quando queremos alcançar algo, quando temos a nossa meta bem definida, o tempo parece arrastar-se ainda mais até ela. Sabia disso, portanto tive de pensar em distrair-me o suficiente para não pensar no tempo que faltava. Decidi pôr a minha vida em ordem. Há séculos que a minha vida social estava uma desgraça. Iria começar nesse mesmo dia. Telefonei para a minha irmã, para vir com a família jantar a nossa casa. Iria preparar uma grande refeição para nós todos, como o meu pai me andava a pedir há imenso tempo. A minha irmã adorou a ideia, pois assim poderia dar a boa notícia ao seu pai. E eu estava radiante por poder fazer os outros felizes.

Fui às compras, onde encontrei um dos meus melhores amigos, Quil, com a sua alma gémea Claire, que ia nesse ano entrar para a escola. Desde que os Cullen haviam partido, nunca mais tinha tido coragem de falar com ele, pois eu desejava acima de tudo o que ele tinha, que constituía algo que eu não podia possuir. Ele ficou admirado por eu estar tão alegre a falar com ele, e aproveitei e convidei-o também para o jantar. Ele sorriu, prometendo aparecer.

- Estás… diferente. – disse ele quando nos despedíamos. – Estás contente. O que aconteceu?

Expliquei-lhe brevemente a situação e ele mostrou-me um sorriso enorme. Demos um abraço rápido e corri para casa com as compras imensas nas mãos.

- Já estou em casa, pai! – berrei eu para o quarto. Não obtive resposta. Estranhei o facto de o meu pai estar a dormir àquelas horas, por isso decidi ir verificar ao seu quarto.

Quando entrei, apanhei o meu pai meio sentado na cama, a respirar pesadamente, sem se conseguir mexer.

- PAI! O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – o meu pai fora proibido pelo médico de se sentar sem qualquer ajuda. A sua coluna estava a piorar cada vez mais.

- Jake… eu só queria sentar-me… estavas a demorar muito…

Abanei a cabeça e ajudei-o a deitar-se novamente.

- Não voltes a fazer isso, Billy. Não me assustes. Qualquer dia cais e morres de vez!

O meu pai não respondeu. Tive medo de estar a compreender o seu silêncio, portanto decidi dar-lhe os medicamentos e ir imediatamente preparar o jantar. Era estranho constatar que quando os nossos próprios problemas nos deixam de atormentar, os dos outros passam a afectar-nos muito mais. Eu devia andar nestes últimos tempos muito insensível para o meu pai, pois a sua condição de saúde preocupou-me particularmente naquele dia.

Fiz um grande assado no forno com batatas. Limpei a casa até ficar a brilhar e pus a mesa bem ornamentada. Ainda tive tempo de fazer uma sobremesa e tomar banho. Quando acabava de apertar a camisa, ouvi a campainha tocar.

- Boa noite, Jake! Cheira bem! – Paul mostrava-me o seu melhor sorriso. Há uns tempos que não conversava com ele, o que me fez ter a sensação de que era apenas o meu cunhado e não o meu melhor amigo.

- Boa noite, Paul! – respondi-lhe, entusiasmado. Abracei-o, e depois à minha irmã, que sorriu, contente por mim também. Dei um beijo às minhas sobrinhas, que, agora que as via bem, tinham crescido imenso e estavam lindas de morrer. Apesar de Sarah ter o nome da nossa mãe, Cynthia era a que mais se parecia com ela. Encaminhei-os para a mesa, onde todos elogiaram o aparato. Eu sorri, satisfeito. – Vou buscar o pai. – murmurei para a minha irmã.

Deixei os convidados na sala e encaminhei-me para a arrecadação, onde guardava a cadeira de rodas, indo ter depois ao quarto do meu pai. Ele estava bastante determinado em participar naquele jantar de família, esforçando-se por pôr o aparelho, tomar os comprimidos para as dores e sentar-se na cadeira. Eu sabia que ele tinha cada vez mais dores e mais problemas de saúde, mas mesmo assim ele esforçava-se ao máximo para participar naquele jantar. Empurrei a cadeira com o maior dos cuidados para a sala, enquanto a campainha tocava. Era Quil, que vinha sozinho, e cumprimentou-me muito timidamente. Assim que viu Paul, a festa começou realmente.

O jantar corria muito bem. Depois de termos comido todos na minúscula mesa da cozinha, instalou-se uma conversa animada entre nós todos, tendo as meninas ido brincar e saltitar à volta do meu pai, que notava estar profundamente feliz. Sentia o seu coração bater aceleradamente, o que deduzi ser da excitação. Quando a nossa conversa abrandou, Rachel tomou as rédeas da mesma.

- Bem, eu vim aqui principalmente para vos dar uma novidade. O Jake já sabe. – ela estava radiante. Nunca a vira tão contente, talvez também por não passar muito tempo com ela. Percebi naquele momento que nem Paul sabia, o que me fez ficar ainda mais contente por ser o único a saber da novidade. O meu pai sorria, com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto. Nunca gostara de suspense. – Estou grávida!

Paul abriu a boca de espanto, Quil arregalou os olhos e o meu pai sorriu, contendo as lágrimas. Depois Paul mostrou um sorriso enorme, como eu nunca vira, abraçando a mulher e sentindo-lhe a barriga. Quil deu-lhe os parabéns e o meu pai pediu para abraçá-la. As meninas continuavam a dançar à volta da cadeira do avô.

Depois da novidade, a conversa que se seguira girava à volta de bebés e assuntos relacionados com o mesmo. Paul discutia com Quil onde comprar uma casa nova ou aumentar a actual, para a chegada do novo membro. Eu e Rachel falávamos sobre o nome que ela poderia dar à criança. Eu estava realmente a gostar da noite. Ter amigos e família era realmente tudo quanto podia desejar (excluindo ter Nessie perto de mim).

Por estarmos tão envolvidos nas nossas conversas paralelas, não reparámos que o meu pai não participava. Foi quando ele deu um grito de dor que todos nos calámos e apercebemos que há muito tempo que alguma coisa estava errada. Levantei-me, derrubando a cadeira, e corri para o meu pai, agarrando-lhe no rosto e nas costas para se manter direito.

- O que se passa, Pai? Está tudo bem? – ele não respondeu, agarrando-se ao peito e gritando novamente. – Chamem uma ambulância!

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Sei que é terrível quando um capítulo acaba assim, mas terão de esperar até ao próximo para descobrirem o que irá acontecer!**

**Reviews :)**


	6. Cap VI: Billy

**Aqui está um novo capítulo, peço desculpa por ter demorado mais tempo que os outros. Para a próxima será mais rápido.**

**A todos o que acompanham a história, agradeço que deixem reviews, pois é muito importante saber a vossa opinião, para que possa melhorar a escrita e a história! :) Todos os escritores aqui sabem como é importante receber feedback!**

**Nota: A saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence e só escrevo por diversão, sem qualquer tipo de lucro.**

* * *

.

**SUNSET - PÔR-DO-SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: Billy**

**.**

**.**

A minha irmã chorava e tremia, com as filhas agarradas às suas pernas. Carregou nas teclas do telemóvel demasiado atrapalhadamente. Quil e Paul saíram a correr de casa e ouvi as suas roupas rasgarem-se, transformando-se nas suas formas de lobo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, olhando a minha irmã nos olhos depois de ter feito a chamada. Tivemos o mesmo pressentimento.

Em dois minutos, Quil e Paul chegaram com o médico e a enfermeira da reserva às costas, transformando-se depois em humanos e, completamente nus, dirigiram-se automaticamente ao meu quarto para vestirem alguma roupa, depois de uma indicação minha.

Enquanto a ambulância não chegava, o médico tentava ajudar o meu pai, deitando-o na cama e tentando reanimá-lo. Não quis observar pois temia o veredicto que se aproximava. Não queria que o meu pai morresse. Não queria mesmo, por mais que a sua condição me impedisse de ver Renesmee. A ambulância chegou vinte minutos depois, levando o meu pai, a mim e à minha irmã para o hospital de Forks. Quil e Paul permaneceram na reserva juntamente com as meninas.

A viagem para o hospital foi longa demais, por estradas de pedras e buracos, que fazia com que o veículo andasse aos solavancos. O meu pai jazia impassível na maca, e a minha irmã agarrava-se ao colar da sorte da nossa mãe, fazendo rezas e orações, e levando a mão à barriga de vez em quando. Eu permanecia a fixar o meu pai, com o coração a bater nervosamente. Quando finalmente chegámos, o nosso pai foi transportado muito depressa para dentro do hospital, connosco atrás, e depois para um aposento onde não nos foi cedida a entrada.

Ficámos pelo menos uma hora sentados naquela sala. A minha irmã chorava silenciosamente, continuando a rezar. Eu dava voltas e voltas à pequena sala de espera, bebendo café, olhando pela janela, observando a minha irmã. Não trocamos uma única palavra.

Finalmente apareceu uma médica vestida com uma bata branca, um estetoscópio ao pescoço, e um ar muito cansado. Vinha com alguns papéis na mão. Era já velha, ou pelo menos parecia. Sorriu-nos tristemente.

- Vieram com Billy Black?

- Sim. Somos os filhos. – respondi, ansioso. A senhora suspirou.

- Sou a Dra. Tamara Rose. Tenho estado a acompanhar o vosso pai. Ele sofreu um grave enfarte do miocárdio. – nem eu nem a minha irmã dissemos nada. A Dra. Rose continuou. – Está tudo bem por agora, não têm nada com que se preocupar neste momento. O Sr. Black vai ter de ficar internado até melhorar. A sua coluna agravou muito e o coração está muito débil. Vai precisar de uma assistência permanente. Não consegue inclusive respirar sozinho. – continuámos sem responder. Eu lutava para não chorar. O mau pai estava a morrer, embora ela não o dissesse. Sentia que ela estava nervosa, pois ainda não dissera tudo. Observou-nos demoradamente com uns olhos verdes brilhantes. – Ele…

Não conseguiu continuar. Esperava que nós disséssemos algo.

- O que se passa mais, doutora? – perguntou delicadamente a minha irmã.

- O vosso pai não dá luta. Ele está a sucumbir à doença, não tem força psicológica para a combater. Sei que ele tem estado à sua guarda. – disse, virando-se para mim. – O que se tem passado?

Não respondi, pois sabia o motivo. O meu pai queria morrer pela minha felicidade. Não resisti e deixei-me levar pelas lágrimas que me ardiam nos olhos. A minha irmã abraçou-me silenciosamente, afagando-me o cabelo, beijando-me a cabeça, acariciando-me as costas. Abracei-a com força, mas sem a magoar. Uns instantes depois, a Dra. Rose retirou-se.

Como é que eu permitira que o meu pai chegasse àquele sentimento de culpa? Não podia tratá-lo mal, ele era o meu pai! Como pude ter deixado a situação chegar àquele limite? Amaldiçoei-me por não ter sido forte o suficiente para controlar os meus próprios problemas. Agora que estava mais lúcido, lembrava-me da minha acidez com o meu pai, da brusquidão, das vezes em que eu gritava com ele quando não conseguia cooperar. Larguei a minha irmã, beijando-lhe o rosto demoradamente, sentindo as suas lágrimas salgadas na minha boca.

- A culpa não é tua, Jake. – murmurou ela, fixando os seus olhos castanhos nos meus. Bufei, levando as mãos à cabeça. – Jake…

- É claro que a culpa é minha, Rachel! Sou eu quem tem tomado conta dele, por amor de Deus! Eu…

- Jacob! – interrompeu-me a minha irmã. – Vais-me ouvir. – ela estava séria, já não chorava, embora a voz lhe tremesse. – Ele sabe que tu o amas. Ponho as minhas mãos no fogo por isso. Ele sabe o que é a impressão natural, sabe quão forte é, embora nunca tenha sentido. Ele observava-vos, Jake. Por isso é que ele sabe o quanto gostas dela. Não o abandonaste para ir ter com ela. No fundo tu sabes que mais vale desperdiçar estes primeiros momentos com a tua alma gémea do que perder os últimos do teu pai. E ele também sabe isso, Jake. Eu nem quero imaginar o que seria não ter o Paul ao pé de mim, por isso imagino o teu sofrimento. E percebo também o quanto amas o nosso pai. Eu teria feito _exactamente_ o mesmo que tu fizeste, e, tal como tu, não iria sempre andar de bom humor. Jake, não te preocupes… - a sua voz falhou. – Já está na hora…

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto abaixo, tapando-o com as mãos e sentando-se no banco. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando vimos Charlie e Sue aparecerem, com Seth e Leah atrás. Cumprimentámo-los e contámos-lhe o sucedido. Sue começou a chorar e Charlie levou as mãos à cabeça, indo até à janela. Seth e Leah ficaram com uma expressão desolada, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel, confortando-a. Lembrei-me de Rebecca de repente. Agarrei no telemóvel e telefonei-lhe. Quando soube do sucedido, começou aos berros e a chorar, falando para o marido ao mesmo tempo, a dizer que teria de regressar a La Push rapidamente. Deixou de falar comigo e eu desliguei o telemóvel. Também ela se sentia culpada, mas por outros motivos. Naqueles seis anos em que o meu pai estivera doente, ela apenas passara uma semana por ano com a família em nossa casa.

Pudemos mais tarde visitar o meu pai, que estava todo entubado e com máquinas ligadas ao corpo todo. Nenhum de nós aguentou muito tempo naquele quarto, recebendo depois o conselho da médica para irmos todos para casa. Charlie, Sue, Leah e Seth seguiram no seu carro e Rachel e eu ficámos na entrada do hospital à espera de Paul. Eu não me queria ir embora, mas a minha irmã persuadira-me a ter uma boa noite de sono.

- Vens para nossa casa, está bem? – pediu-me Rachel quando as luzes do carro do meu amigo se avistaram no início da estrada.

- Rach, não é preciso, a sério…

- Eu não te estou a pedir, estou a exigir. Não ficas esta noite sozinho. – a minha irmã afagou-me o cabelo como se eu fosse o seu pequeno bebé. Mesmo depois destes anos todos, ela continuava a tratar-me como o seu irmãozinho mais novo. Acabei por ceder e Paul conduziu-nos até à sua pequena casa.

Assim que entrámos para a sala de estar, encontrámos Quil a dormir no sofá com a televisão sem som ainda ligada e uma lata de cerveja vazia no chão. Quando a minha irmã fechou a porta, o meu amigo sobressaltou-se e acordou. Arrumou a lata, ajeitou o cabelo, despediu-se de nós, depois de Paul lhe agradecer, e saiu porta fora a bocejar, transformando-se em lobo mais à frente.

Suspiramos os três, tristemente, tendo Paul seguido para o seu quarto enquanto a minha irmã me colocava algumas mantas e uma almofada em cima do sofá.

- Podes usar o que quiseres da cozinha e… bem, podes usar o que quiseres. Não ligues demasiado alto a televisão porque as meninas podem acordar. – ela sorriu melancolicamente. Abracei a minha irmã, que recomeçou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Obrigada, Rach. Vai correr tudo bem…

- Tenho tanto medo, Jake… - respondeu ela contra o meu pescoço.

- Se tiver de acontecer, é porque está na hora. Tens de te preocupar é com o teu bebé…

A minha irmã afastou-se de mim, limpou as lágrimas e acariciou o ventre.

- Tens razão. Vai-te deitar, já é tarde.

- Está bem. Boa noite mana.

- Dorme bem, Jacob.

Afastou-se do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ouvi mais portas a abrir e a fechar, murmúrios ditos muito silenciosamente. Deitei-me no sofá, e não me lembro de mais nada.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Eu sei que foi pequeno, mas espero que tenham gostado!**

** Sei que foi tudo à volta de Billy, mas prometo que a chegada da Renesmee está muito próxima!**


	7. Cap VII: A Felicidade Próxima

**Olá! Espero que estejam a gosta da história até agora. O capítulo é curtinho, mas há uma razão para isso...**

**Nota: ****A saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence, não lucro nada com esta história.**

* * *

**SUNSET - PÔR-DO-SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo VII: A Felicidade Próxima**

**.**

**.**

Os dias foram passando muito lentamente. Acabei por me instalar em casa da minha irmã, ajudando na limpeza, na cozinha e tomando conta das meninas. Tornei-me na ama das minhas sobrinhas, o que acabei por perceber que era algo ótimo, pois elas eram espetaculares, e eu tinha andado a ser um tio muito desnaturado. Três dias depois, Rebecca apareceu em casa da minha irmã com a família.

- Becca! – disse Rachel, abraçando-a durante um longo momento. Rebecca começou a chorar, agarrando-se com força à sua irmã gémea.

- Oh, Rach…

Os filhos e o marido mantinham-se na ombreira da porta, observando. O homem era esquisito, nunca tinha gostado dele. Tinha duas crianças magritas e franzinas, Elliot e Sarah Jane, que olhavam em redor como se nunca ali estivessem estado. Depois, Becca largou a irmã e abraçou-se a mim. Nós os dois sempre discutimos imenso quando éramos mais novos, e ela sabia o quanto eu reprovava a atitude dela em relação a La Push.

- Jake… obrigada por me teres telefonado...

- Não agradeças. Fiz o que estava na minha obrigação.

Fez um esgar, cumprimentando o cunhado e as sobrinhas. Pediu direções sobre o hospital e desapareceu porta fora com a família esquisita. Rachel sorriu, encolhendo os ombros tristemente.

- É que nem penses que saio de tua casa enquanto ela estiver na minha!

A minha irmã riu-se com vontade, dando-me uma palmada no braço que eu mal senti.

- És tão parvo! Nem eu quero que fiques sozinho naquela selva!

Rimos os dois e continuamos as nossas tarefas diárias.

Nem dei pelo tempo passar. Só quando faltavam dois dias é que eu me apercebi que faltava muito pouco. O tempo em família ajudava-me a não pensar nas coisas, facto que eu constatei poder ter feito há mais tempo. Becca decidiu ficar até o pai melhorar e Rachel estava particularmente feliz por ter quase a família toda reunida. As refeições em conjunto eram muito agradáveis e acabei por simpatizar com Aubrey, o marido estranho de Rebecca. Gostava tanto de carros e motas como eu, e adorou ir pescar comigo e com Charlie, que, dadas as circunstâncias, também andava nervoso por rever a filha, a neta, e o resto dos Cullen.

- Já só falta amanhã Jake. – disse Rachel, num dia em que estávamos os dois à noite a ver televisão na sala. As meninas estavam a brincar no chão e Paul tivera de fazer a patrulha com Sam. Desde que os Cullen tinham partido, a patrulha era feita uma vez por semana, passando a uma vez por mês. Eu participara numa ou noutra, já muito desabituado à minha forma de lobo, pois aprendera a retê-la ainda mais dentro de mim. Agora que a visita do clã de vampiros se aproximava, a patrulha era feita todos os dias. Sam dispensara-me das duas últimas para eu poder concentrar-me na chegada de Nessie.

- É verdade. – disse, sorrindo. A minha irmã fez-me uma festa no rosto, dando-me um beijo na face.

- Rach…

- Sim…?

- Hum… obrigada.

- Obrigada porquê?

- Por me teres deixado ficar aqui, mesmo com mais uma preocupação a caminho. – disse, rindo e acariciando-lhe o ventre que já se salientava ligeiramente. A minha irmã sorriu ternamente. Aquele mês que tinha passado tinha sido o melhor destes últimos três anos, e isso apenas se devia ao amor que a minha irmã sentia por mim.

- Oh, Jake. És o meu irmãozinho. Se eu não tratar de ti, mais ninguém o irá fazer!

Abracei-a. Pela primeira vez, senti que também a minha irmã era algo que eu não quereria perder, por mais que Nessie fosse importante para mim. Rachel era tão indispensável quanto o meu pai, e nada abalaria isso.

No último dia antes da chegada de Nessie, eu não me conseguia controlar. Andava sempre de um lado para o outro, pedindo para fazer trabalhos pesados e tarefas complicadas. Estava tão nervoso que me podia desfazer a qualquer momento. O buraco do meu peito palpitava mais forte que nunca, num desejo ardente de ser preenchido. Estava sempre a pensar como estaria a minha menina. Ela enviara-me fotos suas e da família quase todas as semanas, portanto eu tinha uma ideia de como estaria fisicamente nesta altura. Claro que as fotos não captam o que uma visão de lobo capta. Claro que se lhe notava a beleza extrema, mas queria vê-la com os meus próprios olhos.

Estava a fazer o jantar quando apareceu Rachel à porta da cozinha, gritando comigo.

- Jacob! Pára com isso! Tens noção do que estás a fazer? Entornaste a sopa toda! – berrou ela. Só quando ela mo disse, é que eu senti um líquido quente a cobrir-me os sapatos. – Vai-te embora! Vai dar uma volta que eu chamo-te quando estiver tudo pronto. Vai até à praia, ou assim. Ainda demora pelo menos uma hora.

Obedeci, desculpando-me. Não estava mesmo com atenção ao que estava a fazer. Acabei por caminhar até à praia, para o meu local preferido.

Naquele dia, o pôr-do-sol parecia particularmente belo. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, e um cheiro a maresia e lavanda invadia-me as narinas. Estava uma brisa fresca e agradável e os pássaros ainda cantavam ao longe. A minha Nessie estaria a preparar as últimas coisas para partir, em Hanover, desejando voltar a ver-me tanto quanto eu a desejava neste momento. Agora que pensava nisso, não sabia como tinha sobrevivido a tanto tempo sem ela. Três anos sem uma alma gémea é algo que não se supera com facilidade. Se ela não voltasse no dia seguinte como tinha prometido, eu não aguentaria mais a dor que a sua ausência provocava. Porque era a promessa de que voltaria que me mantinha alegre e vivo. Suspirei, sentindo a brisa refrescar-me os pulmões.

Sobressaltei-me porque detectei um odor diferente do que sentira havia uns minutos. Era tão maravilhoso que descaí o queixo ao constatar que um aroma como aqueles poderia existir. Enquanto me deliciava com aquele novo cheiro, comecei a ouvir pequenos passos dirigirem-se a mim, muito graciosos e delicados. Conforme iam avançando, o cheiro maravilhoso ficava mais e mais intenso. O meu coração acelerou, as minhas mãos começaram a tremer, e a minha respiração ficou ofegante. Ouvi também um coração bater energicamente, talvez mais rápido que o meu. Uma respiração rápida. Passos que estavam demasiado perto. Uma felicidade tão próxima que chegava a ser cruel. Não aguentei, tinha de confirmar.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ahah, peço imensa desculpa, mas a chegada de Renesmee vai ter de ficar para o próximo capítulo! Assim há mais suspense :P**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews! :D**


	8. Cap VIII: Uma Nova Vida

**Obrigada a todos os que têm acompanhado a história! Deixem as vossas opiniões, são muito importantes para qualquer escritor :)**

**Bem, agora é que as coisas vão ficar interessantes, pois como devem ter percebido do capítulo anterior, Renesmee vai entrar em cena, mas ainda há umas complicações pelo caminho (tem de ser), hihi.**

**Nota: A saga da Stephenie Meyer não me pertence e procuro apenas divertir-me sem lucrar nada.**

* * *

.

**SUNSET - PÔR-DO-SOL**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII: Uma nova vida**

**.**

**.**

Ela caminhava graciosamente, a uns escassos dez metros de mim. O cabelo longuíssimo que lhe chegava à cintura, esvoaçava atrás de si, encaracolado, dourado, cintilante. Os olhos negros brilhavam e tinham a forma perfeita de uma amêndoa. O nariz direito, os lábios bem desenhados, as sobrancelhas definidas. As fotografias não faziam justiça àquela beleza tão pura. Perfeição seria uma palavra demasiado rudimentar para a descrever. Vestia uma roupa simples, que lhe acentuava o corpo esguio e bem feito. Só podia ser uma miragem, só podia ser a minha imaginação. Tinha endoidecido de vez.

- Jake. – disse ela, na sua voz melódica. Parara a uma distância suficiente de mim para a poder ver em toda a sua magia. A sua voz era música para os meus ouvidos - era vibrante, suave, nem muito aguda, nem muito grave. Como veludo, como mel.

Um nó estrangulou-me a garganta e eu mordi o lábio inferior com força. Levantei-me lentamente. Não me atrevi a pronunciar uma única palavra sequer, com medo de estragar o momento, ou que a imagem desaparecesse. Continuava com o queixo descaído e já perdera a conta às batidas do coração. Provavelmente tinha parado.

– Tive tantas saudades… - a sua voz falhou, e eu corri para ela.

Abracei-a com todas as minhas forças, para ela não voltar a escapar. Não, não a iria perder novamente. Ela retribuiu o abraço, não ficando incomodada com a minha força. Agarrou na minha camisola enquanto eu enterrava a minha cara no seu cabelo deslumbrante, que cheirava a flores, que cheirava a _ela_.

Felicidade, alegria, paixão, desespero, ansiedade, desejo, saudade, amor. Senti tudo demasiado fortemente naquele momento. O buraco fechou-se. Completei-me naquele instante. E mal podia acreditar.

Não sei quanto tempo ficámos assim, mas ela acabou por me afastar lentamente, olhando-me nos olhos. Eu estava demasiado atónito para dizer fosse o que fosse. Ela levantou a sua mão e colocou-a no meu rosto. Mostrou-me tudo quanto se lembrava de mim, todo o seu sofrimento, toda a sua dor. Não contou a sua estadia em Hanover nem me atualizou sobre os acontecimentos da família. Só nós os dois importávamos naquele momento.

- Nessie… - consegui proferir. Com estas palavras, ela soltou lágrimas há muito contidas.

- Oh, Jacob…

Voltei a abraçá-la, desta vez com mais suavidade. Oh, sim, ela estava ali. Estava viva nos meus braços, em carne e osso. Soltei tantas lágrimas quanto ela, aliviando aquele nó apertado na minha garganta. Acariciava-lhe o cabelo enquanto ela chorava contra o meu peito. Voltou a mostrar-me o que sentia, mas desta vez era uma alegria extrema, tal como eu a sentia também. As suas lágrimas abrandaram, bem como as minhas. A nossa respiração acalmou, voltando gradualmente, e em uníssono, ao normal. Agarrei-lhe no rosto com as mãos, afastando-a ligeiramente de mim.

- Estás tão bonita, Nessie! Mais bonita que nunca!

Ela sorriu, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e brilhantes.

- E tu estás exatamente na mesma! – disse ela. E, alargando o seu sorriso, acrescentou, baixando o olhar. - Mas continuas lindo de morrer…

Ri abertamente, voltando a encostá-la a mim. Eu estava tão feliz que não seria possível descrever. Era um sentimento novo, mas o mais forte e belo que havia tido até então. Sentámo-nos na areia, observando o que restava do pôr-do-sol. Rodeei os seus ombros com o meu braço e ela encostou-se ao meu peito.

- Tinha saudades do teu calor, Jake. – disse ela, rindo. – Numa casa cheia de vampiros é impossível mantermo-nos razoavelmente quentes!

Ri-me. Havia tanta coisa que lhe queria dizer… abri a boca para falar, mas depressa a fechei. Queria saborear aquele momento, que eu esperava que se prolongasse durante muito tempo. Poderia esperar até lhe falar sobre outras coisas, pois tinha esperança de que teríamos muito tempo disponível só para nós.

- Eu amo-te. – disse ela, baixinho, interrompendo os meus pensamentos. O buraco que estava agora completo, enchia-se tanto que podia rebentar a qualquer momento.

- Eu também te amo, querida. Para sempre.

Não falámos até o sol desaparecer completamente no horizonte. Estava a ficar frio, por isso ela chegou-se mais para mim.

- Quando tens de ir embora? – atrevi-me a perguntar. Não queria realmente saber a resposta.

- Não tenho. – disse ela, rindo. Suspirei, aliviado. – Mas amanhã a mãe queria que fosses lá… hum… _jantar_. – completou, salientando aquela palavra absurda, tratando-se de uma família de vampiros.

- Está combinado. Mas agora vamos para casa, que a Rachel já deve ter feito o jantar.

Levantámo-nos os dois, e caminhámos muito lentamente até à casa da minha irmã, sempre muito juntos, com os seus ombros debaixo do meu braço para não ter frio. Ela ia-me mostrando vários episódios da sua estadia em Hanover e das imensas viagens pelo mundo que fizera durante esse período. Quando chegámos, bati à porta com a mão livre.

- Jake! Chegaste mesmo a tempo! Eu… - ia dizendo a minha irmã, enquanto abria a porta. Quando viu Nessie, abriu a boca, tapando-a de seguida com a mão, soltando lágrimas de estupefação. Olhou para mim, que deveria ter uma expressão de extrema felicidade, olhou para Nessie, e repetiu este processo algumas vezes, até voltar a poisar o seu olhar em mim, e sorrir de alegria. – Bem-vinda, Renesmee. Tivemos imensas saudades tuas! Estás _linda_…– Rachel abraçou a minha Nessie, olhando para mim pelo canto do olho e sorrindo. – Entrem! O jantar está na mesa.

Entrámos na pequena casa da minha irmã, que cheirava a frango assado. Sentámo-nos à mesa, juntamente com as meninas, quer vieram cumprimentar a nova visita, e Paul, que lhe deu um longo abraço, não conseguindo parar de rir enquanto falava com ela. Toda a gente gostava de Nessie. Ela tinha uma imensa influência sobre todos os seres vivos do planeta.

Durante o jantar, a minha irmã e o meu amigo não paravam de conversar com ela, que respondia amavelmente, falando avidamente, gesticulando, entusiasmada. Eu não tirava os olhos dela, completamente maravilhado e hipnotizado com a sua presença. Depois do jantar, enquanto conversávamos, ainda na mesa, lembrei-me de um pequeno pormenor. Rebecca estava instalada em minha casa, e a da minha irmã era demasiado pequena para nós os dois. Como é que dormiríamos naquela noite?

- Rachel? – interrompi eu a conversa que ela tinha com Nessie.

- Sim, Jake?

- Onde é que nós vamos dormir?

A minha irmã olhou para mim, refletindo por uns instantes.

- Hum… não sei. Se quiserem podem dormir aqui na sala, eu arranjo alguma coisa para por no chão, ou assim…

- Há algum problema com a tua casa? – interrogou-me Renesmee.

- Não. Já te tinha dito que a minha irmã Becca está cá não já? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois, ainda não se foi embora…

Nessie contorceu os lábios, pensando. Tocou-me, hesitante, no braço, mostrando uma possibilidade. Aterrorizei-me por completo.

- Não! Não vais embora Nessie! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Ela sorriu, face ao meu medo perante aquela situação. A minha irmã acabou por nos convencer a ficar em casa dela. Iria arranjar algo confortável para eu dormir no chão enquanto Nessie ficava no sofá. Ela não se importou, parecendo entusiasmada. Mais tarde, a minha família retirou-se, depois de Rachel me colocar uma grande quantidade de cobertores ao lado do sofá. Estávamos, finalmente, sós.

Ela estava deitada no sofá, enquanto eu estava sentado no chão, de frente para ela. Iluminava-nos um pequeno candeeiro de mesa. Até na penumbra ela conseguia ser bela.

- Como está a Bella? – perguntei.

- Está bem. Tem saudades tuas. – ela sorriu, suspirando. – Não os ouvia falar muito de ti, para que eu não me lembrasse. Por acaso, eles são muito bons a manterem-me distraída. Só à noite tinha crises de saudades sem eles saberem.

Ficámos uns momentos em silêncio.

- Porque é que nunca me visitaste? – perguntei, murmurando. Era algo que sempre me atormentara. Tantas viagens que tinha feito, e, nenhuma delas, por mais rápida que fosse, fora na península Olímpica.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- Oh, Jake, eu bem queria. Ficamos pouco tempo em Hanover. Andámos sempre de um lado para o outro. – fez uma pausa, retomando depois, num murmúrio. - Sabes, o Demetri andava a tentar localizar-nos. Conseguimos desviá-lo há pouco tempo, por isso é que voltámos para aqui. Mas vamos ter de partir novamente.

Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha.

- Porque é que nunca me disseste? – incriminei. Deveria ser algo que eu devesse saber, não? Tratava-se da segurança da minha menina… que já não era bem uma menina, mas pronto.

- Tu sabes o que isso implicaria. Virias atrás de mim, deixando as tuas obrigações para trás, chateavas-te com o meu pai por não nos saber proteger, envolvias a alcateia nisto…

A rapariga conhecia-me bem. Melhor do que eu alguma vez sonharia. Aceitei a realidade que poderia ter acontecido, mas apenas porque não estava com a mínima disposição de me enfurecer ou de arruinar aquele dia inacreditável.

- Tens razão. Talvez, no fundo, tenha valido a pena ter esperado este tempo todo. Agora, parece que… - queria completar, mas intimidei-me. Ela olhava para mim com uns olhos penetrantes, que pareciam perscrutar toda a minha alma. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, incentivando-me. Baixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Parece que…? – repetiu ela, numa entoação cómica.

- Parece que te amo ainda mais… - disse finalmente. Ela perdeu o sorriso, fitando-me.

- Eu também. – sussurrou. Qualquer humano não a teria ouvido, mas ela sabia que eu conseguiria.

O que aconteceu a seguir… eu não estava, de todo, a contar. Nada.

Ela ergueu uma mão para o meu rosto, lentamente e deixou-a pousada contra a minha face. O meu coração batia descompassadamente e deixara de saber como se respirava. Ela sorriu ligeiramente, sentindo o meu nervosismo.

Com um dedo, contornou o meu maxilar e o meu queixo, lentamente, fazendo com que os cabelos da minha nunca se eriçassem. Depois passou-o pelo meu nariz, pelas sobrancelhas. Parecia distraída, como se não fosse essa a sua verdadeira intenção. Passou os dedos pelo meu pescoço, contornando cada musculo e deteve-se mais tempo na covinha entre as clavículas. Voltou a subir a mão e, parando antes por momentos, contornou, leve e calmamente, o meu lábio inferior. O seu toque fazia ampliar todas as sensações. Involuntariamente, deixei cair o queixo e ela retirou a mão, como se finalmente se apercebesse do que estava a fazer. Senti um calor imenso nas bochechas e apressei-me a deitar-me na minha cama improvisada.

Sentia uma sensação diferente, agora. Não era aquela felicidade que esbordava do meu peito. Era algo preocupante e intenso. Sentia o estômago às voltas, a minha barriga parecia possuída por algum demónio e a minha respiração era presa, como se não conseguisse respirar profundamente. Era uma sensação igual à que temos quando temos de fazer alguma decisão importante e o tempo está a acabar e ainda não sabemos o que fazer. Não sabia o que se passava mas achei que era demasiado cedo para estar algo errado.

Voltei a olhar para ela, mas ela já se voltara de costas e parecia respirar pesadamente.

- Boa noite, Nessie. – disse, com receio de a acordar. Noutras circunstâncias dar-lhe-ia um beijo na testa ou fazia-lhe uma festa no rosto, mas algo me impedia de a tocar, como se o corpo dela me fosse queimar. Ela não respondeu e eu acabei por adormecer passados uns minutos.

Fomos acordados pelos risos estridentes de Sarah e Cynthia, que corriam para a sala para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Abri os olhos. Nessie sorria para mim, com os olhos meio fechados.

- Bom dia. – murmurei para ela, forçando uma entoação alegre.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou, bocejando de seguida, com uma expressão neutra.

Tomámos o pequeno-almoço com a minha família, que não parava de conversar novamente com a convidada, que por sua vez voltava a responder entusiasticamente. Agradeci-lhes mentalmente por isso, pois agora a ideia de ter de falar com ela, de tocar-lhe ou estar sozinho com ela aterrorizava-me pois não sabia como reagir.

- Nessie, querida, devias ir visitar o Charlie! – disse a minha irmã. – Ele sofre quase tanto como o Jake, é terrível. Está cheio de saudades tuas.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia! – respondi, talvez um pouco demasiado alto. Não olhei para Nessie, simplesmente engoli o que restava das minhas panquecas.

- Por acaso, estava a planear fazer exatamente isso.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**O que acham que se passa com o Jake? Têm alguma ideia? :P**

**Deixem reviews! :)**


End file.
